This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hydrogen bonds play an important role in an overwhelming variety of fields from biology to surface and supramolecular chemistry. The term "hydrogen bond" refers to a wide range of interactions with various covalent and polar contributions. In particular, hydrogen bonds have an important role in the folding and packing of peptides and nucleic acids. Recent studies also point to the importance of hydrogen bonding in the context of second-shell interactions, in metal binding and selectivity in metalloproteins, and in controlling the dynamics of membrane proteins.